Sanada's Calligraphy Spam
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Sanada loves doing calligraphy and sometimes hands them out to his teammates as gifts. But what exactly do they do with them? Based on the Prince of Tennis 40.5 Fanbook. Rikkai Drabble.


**Author's Note: I've finally written another story, though I'm still a little behind on my chaptered stuff. Oh well. Anyway, this is based on the Prince of Tennis 40.5 Fanbook. I was reading some of the scans online, and in Rikkai's bag check, all the regulars seemed to have some of Sanada's calligraphy in their bag. In the comments, we just kind of referred to it as calligraphy spam, and that's where I kind of got the idea. And besides, I haven't written a Rikkai-centered fanfic in a while. I was starting to miss them. Hope you enjoy!**

**For those who have been asking, here is the link for the scans of the Rikkai bag check. **

**http://shinobee (dot) livejournal (dot) com/245645 (dot) html **

**Please tell me if it doesn't work. Fanfiction tends to cut off links for other major journal sites. **

* * *

**SANADA'S CALLIGRAPHY SPAM**

Sanada loved doing calligraphy. To him it was a passion, an art form, and when Sanada was done with said art form, he loved handing them out to his teammates, the messages matching each of their particular characteristics. He never really paid any specific attention to what they actually did with them, but whatever they did, he was sure that they treated it with the utmost respect. However, when he met up with Echizen and a tag-along Fuji for a practice match, he noticed something peculiar sticking out of Fuji's tennis bag.

"Fuji-san, what is that?" he asked, referring to the slightly crumpled piece of parchment. Fuji carefully slipped it out and held it out for Sanada to see.

"You mean this?"

Sanada nodded.

"It's some calligraphy that Tachibana-san gave me a few days ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm almost positive that I gave that to Yagyuu last month. How did Tachibana-san get it?"

Fuji shrugged his shoulders. "He said he got it from Ishida-kun. I don't know how _he _got it though."

"Are you talking about the calligraphy?" Echizen interjected, having just come from getting a can of Ponta. "Because I have one of those too."

Sanada widened his eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah," Echizen said, pulling it out of his tennis bag. "Momo-senpai gave it to me this morning. He said he got it from Kikumaru-senpai."

"But that's the one I gave to Marui. How come everyone has my calligraphy?"

"Oh this is yours?" Fuji asked, giving it a second look. "It's really pretty."

Sanada disregarded the comment and let out a sigh.

* * *

Later that week, during a tennis tournament, Sanada confronted his teammates about the issue as they were hanging around the gates, waiting for their next game.

"Hey Jackal, remember the calligraphy I've been giving you guys?"

Jackal paused for a minute in tying his shoes and looked at Sanada with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Well, what exactly have you been doing with them?"

Marui, who had been standing just a few feet away, pounced on Jackal from behind and joined in the conversation.

"We give them away, of course. They're too cool to keep to ourselves."

Those within listening distance nodded in agreement.

"Really? Who have you been giving it to?"

"Well I gave a few to Sadaharu," Yanagi said, walking up to the group.

"And I saw our little seaweed head give some to Tachibana's imouto," Niou said with a knowing smile. In the background, Kirihara blushed, trying to this blame this fact on the heat. Yukimura, who was sitting next to him, stood up from the bench.

"Is this not okay, Genichiro?" he asked with a calm composure.

"Well, it's fine with me, but it just feels like everyone has them now."

Marui emitted a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"I'm sure not _everyone _has them."

* * *

_Over on the next court…_

"Ore-sama demands to know why everyone has calligraphy in their bags!"

* * *

**I actually managed to include all of the Rikkai regulars, even though poor Yagyuu is just mentioned and does not have a big role in this. Geez, if you look closely enough and make all the right connections, there are actually like a billion pairings in this. Teehee, I'm just devious that way. **


End file.
